


I'd give it all for a moment with you

by UnkwnB



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkwnB/pseuds/UnkwnB
Summary: What do you feel when the pain becomes too much? How are you mean't to react?  Do you sweep it away or do you let it engulf you?Josie Saltzman can't help but hold on. Hold onto the memories of what once was. And yeah, Penelope Park is in her head all the time. But she doesn't want to change that, not anytime soon .





	I'd give it all for a moment with you

"Feel like I can't breathe  
And nobody knows  
This pain inside me  
My world is crumbling  
I should never have  
Let you go"

There comes a point in life, where you feel an overwhelming sadness. When there is nothing anyone can say to help you.

And you become aware of that.

So in broad daylight, you put on a fake smile and you hide the pain away. Because you'd do anything to have a distraction take away the hurt, even if it's for a fleeting moment.

But in the middle of the night, when no one can see you, when the darkness envelopes you and there's no one you can explain your feelings to, because how could they possibly understand? They didn't experience it like you did, so how could they tell you how to feel?

You pour out your emotions to the empty space and the memories in your room.

And eventually it happens all the time. Your heart can't fight the battle anymore and you can't keep pretending. So in the middle of the night, you cry your eyes out until your lungs ache and your heart breaks all over again.

Josie Saltzman felt this all the time. 

The overwhelming feeling of complete and utter loss and regret.

That constant pain she felt. The pain that started at the pit of her stomach, growing with every passing day. At first it's easy to hide, to "sweep it under the rug" so to speak. But then it grows stronger and it strangles your organs. And suddenly you can't breathe, but it's too late. It's working on your heart and dragging it down to the inevitable darkness with the rest of your soul.

And she wants to give up. God, she really does. Her muscles are aching and her lungs are burning, and it only grows more after each passing day. 

Ironic, isn't it?

The fire that she's fascinated by is burning her alive.

But she doesn't mind.

She's already lost everything worth fighting for.

So does it really matter? Can't she just let the unfettered flames take her away?

It's one thing to feel numb and hopeless, it's another thing when people walk around you like fragile glass.

Sitting in an empty class, skipping all of her own as usual. She lets the piercing silence path the way for her shadowed thoughts. 

Until sound seizes her from the war in her heart and mind. And her head snaps towards the noise and her eyes meet painfully obvious, pitiful brown orbes.

"You know, you don't have to look at me like a sad puppy all the time MG"

He nods his head while scratching the back of his neck and clearing his throat,

"How you feeling?"

Josie sighes and closes her eyes. To be quite honest, MG is the only person who knows how she is really feeling. So the question isn't really coming from him,

"Like i've felt for the past 6 months, MG. So why are you here?"

He slowly makes his way to the seat besides her and eyes her as he sits down, trying to read any emotion that may flash across her face. 

"You're skipping out on classes again, Jo.."

She arches her eyebrow as she looks at hin and scoffs.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's not you? You never skip classes, Josie"

She tilts her head towards him as she speaks, "There's a first for everything, right?"

"Josie-"

"MG, please.." she lets out a shakey breath and gulps, "Just go" she whispered in a heartbroken breath

He sighs and places a hand on her shoulder, "When does it stop?" She questioned, not able to hide the crack in her voice.

"I dont know, Jo"

She swallows the lump in her throat and nods as she fights back the tears. He gets up and makes his way out of the room, closing the door. As soon as she heard the click of the door, she broke down.

Sobbing out her emotions as the pain in her chest grew tenfold and suddenly she cant breathe. The pit in her stomach has gotten deeper and the urge to cry was stronger than ever before.

How was time supposed to heal such deep wounds? How could time fade away her permanent scars? 

The persistent dagger that was buried deep in her heart, pricking every second until it tears her apart all over again.

The hollowness inside her was eating her alive, and she couldn't help but think about how she would give everything up to have a single moment with her.

A fraction of time just to see her face and adore her smile. How in an empty room, you can see her soul through those perfectly, green eyes.

Because God knows the infamous Penelope Park would never not be the hwic in public, so long as she breathed.

And now the walls are closing in, she can't breathe and her air is all the way in Belgium. Her heart is in Belgium. How was she supposed to act so ok when her happiness is thousands of miles away.

 

So now we're here.

In the middle of the woods.

Drinking our sorrows away.

Is it the best of places to get drunk out of your mind? Not particularly. But if we're being honest here, Josie doesnt really care anymore.

She holds onto the illusion that the bottle in her hand will wash away her problem(s), she has alot of those, and that she could replace her tears with spilt alcohol.

But that's all that it is.. an illusion.

"Josie?"

A-fucking-mazing

She sighs and takes another long sip before acknowledging their presence

"To what do i owe the pleasure, all great and powerful Hope mikaelson?" Sarcasm drips from her voice.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

Josie pretends to ponder for a few seconds before lifting up her hand, 

"Like.." squinting her eyes before making a large gap between her thumb and index finger, "this much."

"Hmm, funny even when borderline about to pass out"

Josie scoffs before getting up, death grip on her bottle

"Have a little faith, Hope. I can hold my liquor"

Hope arches her brow while examining the girl infront of her

"Ok, so i might be a little high aswell.." Josie mumbles

"When is this gonna stop, jo?"

We're here now, right? Might aswell say fuck it.

"Can you stop with the pity party, pleasee"

There comes a flash of surprised before its masked, shocker.

"What do you mean?"

She downs the remainder of the bottle before throwing it on the ground somewhere.

"If I pretend to seem ok, will you leave me alone?"

Hope sighs before crossing her arms,

"How about I make you a deal"

Ugh.

"And before you say anything, hear me out.."

Josie dramatically stretches her hand out and arches her brow, signalling for Hope to continue while wearing her best uninterested smile, ever.

Hope roles her eyes while biting her tongue,

"What if i offer a different kind of distraction?"

Josie scrunches her nose slightly while smirking,

"I'm not a sex object, Mikaelson"

Hopes eyes widen and her wprds get stuck in her throat,"I- wha- Not what i was suggesting, Saltzman!"

Josie grins at her win of making Hope uncomfortable, even if she wont admit it.

Penelope would be proud, huh.

"Go on.." She was failing horribly at keeping the smug look off her face.

"Follow me" 

 

Another couple of months later, and we're at this point.

 

Alaric was in his office reading another useless book, said book having no information worthy of keeping in mind.

And the phone rings,

"Hello?" 

Realistically, he should have checked before answering but oh well.

"Ric.."

He immediately puts down the book and focuses his attention on the conversation,

"Caroline?"

"We're at the gates"

He hangs up and makes a run for the school gates, probably looking like a deranged Headmaster.

When he does get back, more eyes are on him than ever before. Probably because of who is trailing behind him.

Caroline Forbes.

And the ever infamous..

Penelope Park.

"It's been a while"

"Where are the girls?"

He checks his watch and they notice how his eyebrows raise,

"You're just in time"

"In time for what?" Penelope asks

He leads them to the common room without another word.

Once they get there, everyone is in their own little section and minding their own business. But Penelope senses something coming, like everyone's waiting for something. Maybe it's because of the wandering eyes, maybe its because the very bane of her existence is sitting in a chair reading a book. In the middle of the room, of course.

Lizzie looks up and notices them, she doesn't get up though.. she bites her lip and smiles, returning to her book.

Suddenly, someone flies through the door and lands on a table... but falls off it.

And who walks through those doors, is someone Penelope did not expect.

"That was a little harder this time, huh?"

Um, excuse me. What. The fuck. Who's you? 

Does she even care about the jealousy sketched all over face right now? Not even remotely, but she does care about the way in which she will kill the blonde bimbo in .5 seconds.

Josie places a hand on her hip while arching her brow,

"Don't act like you don't deserve it, James"

"James" 

Penelope mentally roles her eyes

Such a deadshit name for blonde barbie doll

Josie doesnt wait for a response. She turns to walk away but of course wolves don't know how to shut up.

"Oh, come on Jojo.. It's just a bit of fun. Relax a little"

Lizzie snorts, turning the page in her book,

"You're so fucked" she mumbles

Now there's a knife that suddenly made its way past his ear, leaving a sharp pain in its absence.

"What the fuck!?"

Josie turns around, knuckles white. But that's not what sent a shiver down his spine, it was the way her face showed no emotion or sympathy.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you.." she crosses her arms while striding her way to him, "Not to play with fire"

Oh? You can play with m- Sooo not the time, Park!

"Jossette." Her father's voice rang throughout the quiet room.

She bites her tongue and sighs, "what do you want?"

"Maybe a word?" She hadnt turned around yet, if she did she would have seen the surprise written all over her mother's and Penelope's face. Maybe some throw some lust and love in the mix from Penelope's side

She rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms, unaware of her surroundings until she is face to face with her father and thats when it hits her

And now it's a different kind of feeling. She still can't breathe, but it's no longer the darkness. It's something else. Maybe It's excitement? Or maybe her brain short circuited and she hasnt got a flying fuck of a clue as to what she is currently feeling

"Penelope.." she whispers in a breath that's no longer lonely

"Hey jojo"

To say she was treading carefully around the conversation would be an understatement, she wanted to fly over the whole fucking thing after what she just saw.

But she wasn't ready for what came after.

All of a sudden, she's engulfed in the tightest hug she had ever experienced and she doubts Josie is willing to let go. But she doesn't mind to be honest, because she's not willing to ever let go again either.

Said hug leads with foreheads touching and a passionate kiss, with feelings that were left unsaid all in their movements.

She pulls back to look into those mesmerising eyes, 

"I love you Penelope Park"

"I love you too Josie Saltzman" Both cracking toothy grins with tears threatening to spill

Now the pressure, the darkness, has been lifted off her soul. And Josie Saltzmam couldn't be more grateful that her air, her light, her happiness, all things meaningful to her.. it was all in her life again.

The day no longer bleeds.

And she can fall into the arms of Penelope Park.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this💕 Half of it was pretty much written when i've been crying lol
> 
> Please let me know what you think and feel free to drop suggestions on what AU i should write next


End file.
